


Ill-advised encounters

by chaos_monkey



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, I'm incapable of writing Miller not drinking apparently, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: “I can’t believe we have to watch this shit,” Havelock said, shifting uncomfortably on Miller’s couch.Miller snorted beside him. “The fuck are you complaining about? We’re getting paid to watch porn. Lots of people’d be thrilled to be in our place.”“Yeah, well…” Havelock shifted again, flushing. It wasn’t the porn itself that was bothering him— it was pretty run of the mill, vanilla stuff; nothing special— it was theeffectit was having on him. At least they didn’t have to do this in the office. Thank fuck for small mercies. “It’s been three days straight, and you’re not exactly the first person I’d pick to watch this with for fun,” he muttered, slouching down with a sigh and trying not to think about how much longer it would be before he could go home and take care of himself. Again. “No offense.”
Relationships: Dimitri Havelock/Joe Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Ill-advised encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Like Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227364) by [Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/pseuds/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon). 



> I've been wanting to write the 'missing scenes' of this pair of disaster humans' "two very ill-advised late night encounters" from Cosmo's wonderful Miller/Havelock fic ever since reading it like a year ago-- So of course I started out with a completely different thing first, because apparently I can't just write them fucking without a lead-up. I _do_ have plans for the actual (probably drunken) hook-ups, though, so there'll eventually be one or two more chapters with that!

“I can’t believe we have to watch this shit,” Havelock said, shifting uncomfortably on Miller’s couch. 

Miller snorted beside him. “The fuck are you complaining about? We’re getting paid to watch porn. Lots of people’d be thrilled to be in our place.” 

“Yeah, well…” Havelock shifted again, flushing. It wasn’t the porn itself that was bothering him— it was pretty run of the mill, vanilla stuff; nothing special— it was the _effect_ it was having on him. At least they didn’t have to do this in the office. Thank fuck for small mercies. “It’s been three days straight, and you’re not exactly the first person I’d pick to watch this with for fun,” he muttered, slouching down with a sigh and trying not to think about how much longer it would be before he could go home and take care of himself. Again. “No offense.” 

Miller just grunted as he made another note on his hand terminal. “Been awhile since you got any, huh.” 

“Fuck off,” Havelock snapped. He was a fucking Earther cop on a Belter station, of _course_ he didn’t get laid much. Some places wouldn’t even let him pay for it. 

“Christ, relax,” Miller said. “It wasn’t a judgement. You’re not the only one doesn’t exactly get lucky every night, y’know.” 

“…Sorry,” Havelock muttered after a moment. 

Miller shrugged, shooting him a sardonic not-quite-smile. “Sure as hell makes it frustrating to sit through all these.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Havelock agreed. The feed ended and he leaned over with a groan to fish the next chip out of the box at random, swapping them out and starting up the new one. “Fucking smugglers, dunno why they couldn’t have used some other type of movie to hide their goddamn codes in.” 

“Lot more bootleg porn moving through the station than illegal copies of kid’s cartoons.” 

Havelock made a vague noise of agreement, distracted by the feed and mentally kicking himself for managing to pick one that was right up his alley. Even after watching hours upon hours of various flavours of people fucking, he didn’t seem to have gotten desensitized to it in the slightest. And this one hit most of his buttons hard: two overly pretty, half-clothed men taking turns bending over for each other to get eaten out and then fucked senseless. 

It also just happened to clearly be an Earther and a Belter, which was exactly what he didn’t need right now. 

“I need a fucking drink,” Miller grunted, abruptly heaving himself to his feet. “You want one?” 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, sure,” Havelock answered, glancing up at his partner and briefly freezing before wrenching his eyes away with a blush heating his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to _look-_ look, but it was pretty obvious that Miller was currently in the same state Havelock himself was. 

Trying not to think about that, and trying to ignore the insistent ache throbbing between his own legs, Havelock forced his focus back onto the film and his notes. It worked for a minute or two; right up until Miller came back, handed him a glass of Belter whiskey, and sank back down onto the couch with a groan that almost mirrored the ones coming from the video feed and made Havelock’s dick twitch with interest in his pants. 

_Christ, Dimitri. Get a hold of yourself._

He couldn’t help glancing over at his partner before taking a sip though, his gaze temporarily caught by the sight of Miller’s long legs spread wide, one hand resting on his thigh _just_ shy of actually touching the erection tenting the front of his pants. 

“Maybe if I get drunk enough, I’ll be able to sleep without jerking myself raw again tonight,” Miller drawled, his tone completely casual. Havelock choked on his mouthful of whiskey. “Hasn’t worked yet, though. …You okay, there, partner?” 

Nodding, Havelock managed to croak a hoarse, “Just peachy,” once the coughing fit had subsided enough for him to talk. Fuck, that burned. 

Miller didn’t say anything more and they lapsed into silence again, occasionally noting timestamps and potential keywords as the feed played. The Belter refilled both their glasses every now and then, and by the time they got to the last video several hours and more than a few shots later, Havelock was nicely buzzed and so fucking horny he could have measured his heartrate by the steady throbbing of his own pulse through his cock. 

He’d stopped caring so much about whether or not it showed, too, somewhere along the way, and couldn’t even manage to feel bad about watching from the corner of his eye every time Miller adjusted himself through his pants with a squeeze or a brief tug. Those adjustments had been getting more frequent, too, straying further and further into the territory of ‘well now you’re just playing with yourself’. 

Havelock really couldn’t say he minded, though; and before the last movie was even halfway through, he finally gave in and did the same, biting back a quiet groan of relief as he gripped his aching cock through his pants. He didn’t let go of himself either, half watching the feed and half watching Miller while they both stroked themselves almost idly, the occasional quiet hitches of breath the only outward sign of what they were doing. 

By the time Havelock’s dick started leaking precome against his thigh, his balls tightening between his legs in warning that if he kept going, things _were_ going to take their natural course, he was starting to wonder just how far this would go. Not that he expected Miller to be interested in actually doing anything with him— and anyway he was nowhere near drunk enough to consider that himself… yet— but he didn’t really want to be the one to come in his pants and then find out _that_ was suddenly too far. 

Either way, he wasn’t going to last all that much longer, and was debating internally whether he should disappear into the head to finish himself off or just do his best to get off as unobtrusively as possible and hope his partner either didn’t notice or didn’t care, when Miller abruptly grunted and tensed beside him. Havelock looked down just in time to see Miller’s narrow hips jerk and his arm pump faster for an erratic few strokes, his fingers tightening around the hard line of his dick before he slumped down in his seat again with sigh. 

Listening to Miller’s hitched, panting breaths, eyes glued to the uneven wet patch slowly spreading through the dark fabric of the Belter’s pants, Havelock forgot to worry about being blatant or not. Just a few more quick, hard, almost desperate tugs and he was coming straight into his boxers with a stifled groan, thick heat spurting out around the head of his twitching cock and soaking clear through his shorts to drip down the inside of his thigh. 

“Fuck,” Havelock muttered, panting a little and only really realizing he’d said it out loud when Miller huffed a laugh beside him. 

Blushing furiously, Havelock pushed himself to his feet and only staggered a little on his way to the head to clean up before it all soaked in any more. He wasn’t _really_ looking forward to walking back to his place with a blatant come-stain drying on the front of his pants. 

He also wasn’t really looking forward to any comments from Miller— but the Belter said nothing, only taking his turn after Havelock was done and then switching back to work mode as though nothing had even happened. 


End file.
